bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki's Revival
This article, , is a prequel chapter for Bleach: Cataclysm, specifically the events depicted in the Second Battle of Nishiendo. This chapter features Riki Nagakura as the POV character, with Kenji Hiroshi and Ayumi as primary support. ---- Riki thrashed on the bed like a ban-eel all-the-while muttering and cursing. The woman at his side had light pink-coloured hair cut short, green-coloured eyes, and a violet-coloured diamond-like insignia on her forehead. She was dressed in a pink one-piece outfit and a white apron. In response to Riki's thrashing she placed a wet cloth on his forehead and held him by his shoulders until he stilled, at which point he returned to a peaceful slumber once more. “Ayumi... How long has he been like this?” The person who asked this question sported long black-coloured hair which fell down his back unhindered and red-coloured eyes that took a shade akin to spilled blood. He was dressed in a sleeveless kosode and a long padded black scarf and form-fitting black trousers. His long fringe done much to hide the man's features but even then Ayumi recognized the man before her: he was practically a legend after-all, especially amongst the Satonaka clan. His name: Kenji Hiroshi. “This is his second week now.” “What!? Why didn't you get me sooner?” Kenji demanded. “Mr. Hiroshi, forgive me. I tried... but no one new where you where. Not even Van could find you.” “... Shit! This is a list of things I'm going to need. If we hurry I might still be fit to do something for his missing right arm. Hurry!” Kenji worked through that night and the rest of the day that followed without rest or respite, refusing even to eat or drink, claiming his concentration could not be broken. He even refused to break to puff on his pipe! Ayumi watched and helped whenever Kenji requested her assistance but for the most part it was Kenji operating alone. Most of what he attempted was being actively prevented however but the Shiba clansman seemed to relish in the challenge. He squared his shoulders and worked with renewed purpose. Kenji later claimed that whoever inflicted these wounds on Riki hadn't counted on Kenji himself being there to save him. “Does that mean-” Ayumi declared, with wide eyes. “It was touch and go there for a while... but yes. He'll live. I imagine he'll regain consciousness-” “SHIN!” Riki reached out quickly with his right arm as if he where reaching for his brother and Kenji stepped back instinctively to avoid a black eye. Riki scanned the room with a growing sense of confusion but he didn't really pick out who was in the room with him. In fact he looked to be stunned. “So... you're finally awake, eh?” Altertness returned to those blue eyes. “Who are- wait! That scent... Kenji?” “Yeah, it's me. Your nose is as keen as ever, I see. What about the rest of you? How do you feel?” “... Like shit, but I'll live. What the hell happened?” Kenji explained everything without sparing any detail. Riki grew angrier by the second until, in a fit of rage, he struck the floor with his right fist! He cracked the floor and re-opened the wounds on said arm, and for his trouble Kenji clipped him round the ear. “I didn't spend the better part of two days slaving over your broken body just for you to open your wounds again now. Calm down.” “Broken body? What are you talking about! I... I don't remember!” “I'll give you the brief rundown of your injuries, shall I? You lost your right arm and I made you a new one using my Reijutsu. Your back was broken and all your ribs bar two where cracked or smashed. Both your legs where broken beyond the skill of most healers to fix, and your body was burned almost beyond recognition. Thankfully for you I'm anything but normal. You where lucky. Shin tried to send you to Horiwari to escape what he thought was an event effecting only the Soul Society, but the Collapse hit Horiwari too. I don't know how you came to be in the World of the Living but someone dropped you off here in Ayumi's house. Whatever she tried did not work. So she got me. Be thankful she did. I was about to disappear.” “... So, Shin's dead? And all my friends too? Damn it! What about Kentaro!?” “Fighting a war he can't win without help. He's nearing his limit at this very moment. I told you about the Gotei Remnant and the resurgent Imawashi? They have him outnumbered and the cavalry's busy fighting their own fight so he'll likely go down fighting.” “And you're going to sit and do nothing!? For fuck sake Kenji he's your son!” “... And what would that accomplish? This is Kentaro's fight.” “So send me then. If you're so spineless you won't go yourself then send me in your place! Even if it kills me... anyone who tries to kill Kentaro will answer to me, and I'll rip them apart!” “Excuse me!? You are in no fit state to be out of that bed, let alone running off to fight!” Ayumi declared. “I don't care!" Riki roared. "Kentaro is my friend and I'm not going to abandon him now. Kenji... I remember what you did to save Meian sixteen years ago. You transferred his wounds to you! If Kentaro's in trouble then I'm going with or without your help... but I'll get there in-time with your help, and if you do that I'll turn the tables. Please! I've already lost one brother and two sisters. Don't make me lose another!” “I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Riki." Kenji answered, sounding angry. "In the past I accomplished much because I had one constant at my side: Kusaka Kori. Without him I wouldn't be standing here today. You can do the same thing for Kentaro that Kusaka did for me. But never call me spineless again. Or I'll rip you apart.” “Heh, there's the fire I remember." Riki answered, causing Kenji to smile. "Now let's get it done! We're wasting time here!” Kenji placed his hand on Riki's forehead and channelled his spiritual power. The wounds still existent on Riki's exterior, like his bleeding arm and burned chest, was suddenly reflected on Kenji, whilst Riki's wounds disappeared. “Get dressed. After that... I'm sending you to war.” End.